


A Silent Grave

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Someone pls help her, based off of her short appearance in the Christmas comic last year, sad feels and basically just some inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Amélie finally had the chance to slip from Talon's claws and visit the grave of her late husband, Gérard. As expected, it wasn't as easy as she would have wished it to be and is only left her questioning what truly is right and wrong.





	A Silent Grave

A bone shaking chill swept through Sain-Étienne mercilessly. Those foolish enough to wander out in the snow coated city bundled themselves up in so many layers, that only the tip of their pinked nose and their exhausted eyes peaked through thick scarves and wool winter hats. Amélie, or Widowmaker as she had come to be called, would seemed almost normal compared to the other poor saps mulling around, if it wasn’t for her sickly blue skin.

She had tried to do all in her power to hide her identity. It was a mission and a half to get away from the Talon headquarters, but remaining as docile and unsuspecting as possible in public proved to be even more difficult than she thought. With her hair pulled up into her signature pony tail, Amélie had donned her black coat lined with a faint pink fur and a pair of ridiculous heels reminiscent of the life she was forced to leave behind years ago. 

The sniper tightened her grip on a single red rose that she carried with her as she quickly entering the graveyard that she had waited so long to finally stop by and visit. As if her morals were still sat in her mind like a distant reminder, Amélie knew she should feel guilty and heartbroken for her late husband. She killed the man in her sleep, for God’s sake! Surely she had no choice, but she was no fool. Amélie had seen the reports, the public knew that she was with Talon and had been kidnapped by them, but they did not know what she had endured. 

They claimed the ballerina was weak-willed and selfish, that she should have first killed herself rather than become such a traitorous wench to her military husband. After all, who cared if the silly dancer lived as long as her Overwatch husband came out unharmed? Amélie knew she should be crying- crying for her husband, her family, and for all the fans she betrayed when she fell down to Talon’s will. Still though, a part of her questioned why she truly should. She was powerful now, she was her own woman and she struck fear into the hearts of all men who wished her harm. And with all the torture she had to endure? The hours of pain and drugging to make her into the monster she was? How could she be dismissed by the media so easily when she was beaten black and blue with no hope of escaping Talon alive? They did not care, not one bit- otherwise she would have never been put into this horrible position.

Nevertheless, whenever she thought of Gérard, something in her cold heart stirred. The sight of his grave, a gray marble with a thin layer of ice blanketed over it, caused Widowmaker to take in a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding off on. She loved him and she wanted to feel regret- but the simple memory of how alive she felt after she completed her task was all too strong. She felt nothing but the drugs in her system and knives stabbing into it for who knows how long- and to finally move freely and to be washed in success? It was absolutely invigorating. 

Carefully stepping into the snow soaked grass, Amélie approached the grave. She gave the rose a final glance, before tossing it just above where he late husband rested. Maybe in the afterlife she would get the chance to lay out all that had happened to her- from the kidnapping and the torture, to the sick feeling of relief that washed over her after every kill. But for now? Widowmaker knew she had no time to dally, for Talon would be on her tail any moment now and for them to think the experiments effects were wearing off would mean nothing but trouble.


End file.
